H untuk Hujan
by Arashiyama Misaki
Summary: Lupa summary-nya / Hanya sebuah ff yang udah ngebusuk di document manager nyaris satu bulan. Shoujou-ai. Nama jalan ngarang.


**Disclaimer**: Semangka saudara-saudara, gue gak punya KS kok. Tenang … Dan nama _Pramono_ dari nama belakang guru kesenian rangkap guru agama Kristen Protestan/Katolik kemungkinan juga Hindu (…maklumkanlah sekolah saya, hiks), Iman Pramono. Jadi kalau merasa pernah baca nama ini di novel judulnya _Ning_, iya, itu guru saya. :D

**Warning**: Umf, kenapa harus nulis keberadaan OOC dan OC setiap saat sih. Alternative … Universal myb. Jangan baca sekali gak suka liat _summary_ ya guys :)

Oh, oh! Dan yuri! :D (meski gue tau ini kelewat maksa…banget Ya Tuhan.)

**Title**: H untuk Hujan

**Genre**: Romance

**Characters**/**Pairing**(s)**: ** Sebastiénne Michaelis-Pramono **x** Celia Phantomhive

**Rate**: T… NC-15, sumpah.

**Summary**: Berjalan menuju jalan ke rumah di saat hujan di Bandung, Indonesia, _it sucks_. Tapi tidak jika kau ditemani seseorang …

**PS**: _short-fic_. Bahasa gahoel kayaknya ada. Dan yeah, Sunda mungkin … Dan ternspirasi (gak yakin kata-katanya bener) dari hujan super gede yang kejadian Jumat ini, di dalam angkot Antapani, dengan sepasang cowok gay di samping kanan saya yang naik sama turun barengan sama saya terus, dan seorang cowok yang entah kenapa sedikit banyak mirip Ariel Pet*rpan… serta jok warna hijau yang basssaahhhhhhh.

*u*

**Bandung, Indonesia**

**November 2011**

Sebastiénne mengibaskan rambut hitam sedadanya yang membuatnya risih.

"Sebastiénne, berhenti mengibaskan rambutmu." Celia mengangkat kepalanya ke langit, frustasi. Titik-titik gerimis menjatuhi wajahnya.

"Hei, angkotnya ada!" Sebastiénne mendepak pundak Celia saat melihat sebuah transportasi umum berwarna [mayoritas] kuning yang berhenti di depannya.

"Tak usah mendepakku, _you bloody git_." Celia menaiki mobil transportasi umum itu seraya memijat pundaknya. Sebastiénne mengambil duduk di seberang Celia dan tersenyum kecil sambil mengambil ponselnya.

"Kimberly?" tanya Celia.

"Biasalah dia," gumam Sebastiénne.

"Ya, kiri geser _Teh_, geser terus! Nah, _sok atuh_!" seru supir angkutan umum itu sambil memimikkan tangannya agar penumpang mau menggeserkan badannya—koreksi, _mendempetkan badannya kepada orang yang belum tentu dikenal_—untuk tempat duduk penumpang lain.

"Ah!" pekik Celia rendah saat melihat jalur jalan Merdeka yang dilewati si supir.

"Gua gak yakin ini jalan yang bener," gumam seorang siswa SMP di sebelah Sebastiénne.

"Paling _shortcut_, 'De_._" Sebastiénne membalas gumaman anak SMP itu, yang dibalas dengan lirikan tajam.

"_Not friendly enough_." Sebastiénne mengangkat bahunya dan mengelus tangan Celia pelan.

"_Stop tha_—"

_GLEGAR_!

"Astagfirullah'adzim—"

_GLEGAR_!

"_And the storm. Thank you so much, God_." Sebastiénne tertawa sarkas sambil menatap ke plafon mobil tersebut.

"_Teh_, seriusan aja bilang makasih sama Tuhan—"

"Diem aja kamu, anak kecil." Celia mencibir.

"Ih!" gerutu anak SMP itu.

Jalan Siliwangi. Baru saja Sebastiénne berencana meminta supir tersebut untuk berhenti, transportasi yang mereka gunakan berhenti. Celia baru saja mau menginjakkan kaki di _tanah_ saat ia sadar bahwa itu merupakan _kubangan_ air _selokan_.

"_Nuhun atuh nya, Neng!_" Supir itu langsung melesat menjauhi keduanya seraya mereka berjalan menembus hujan lebat ke rumah Sebastiénne.

"Hei, Sebastiénne." Celia berhenti berjalan—otomatis Sebastiénne juga berhenti.

"Mm?" tanya Sebastiénne. Celia mendekatkan badannya kepada Sebastiénne dan berjinjit. Menyentuhkan bibirnya di atas bibir Sebastiénne.

"_Mph_. Celia. Ini hujan—"

"_I don't care_ … _at all_." Celia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sebastiénne yang akhirnya menjawab ciumannya—

—ditengah-tengah jalan kecil di kota Bandung, kota terbesar keempat di sebuah negara kepulauan terbesar sedunia yang memiliki mayoritas penduduk _Islam_.

*u*

**The End**.

*u*

**Nuhun atuh nya, Neng** = makasih ya. atuh kan gak punya arti, sementara 'neng' pasti pada tahu ditujukan untuk apa.

**Sok atuh** = silakan. Biasanya sih 2 dari lima supir angkot yang suka bilang gini ke penumpangnya, rata-rata yang udah tua gitu. (Atau mungkin guenya aja yang kebiasaan naik angkot yang supirnya 13-30 tahun terus ya…)

**Transportasi umum berwarna kuning** = Antapani-Ciroyom. Atasnya kuning, trus dibawahnya merah kecil disusul hijau yang ngabisin sampe bawah.

*u*

…Please jangan timpuk gue…

**R&R**? Please?


End file.
